Nékrophily
by Zephyy
Summary: Tsuna est mort sur le champ de bataille. Mukuro assouvira alors l'un de ses plus cher désir, posséder le corps de ce cher Tsunayoshi. Attention, couple nécrophile! Ame sensible passez votre chemin u.u


**_Titre : Nékrophily_**

**_Genres : OS, de la romance (si on peut encore appeller ça comme ça...) et de la tragédie (essentiellement j'ai envie de dire)_**

**_Personnages : Mukuro et Tsuna, qui ne sont pas à moi_**

**_Pairing : 6927 (Sa sera dur de pas le remarquer)_**

**_Rating : M_**

**_Résumé : Tsuna est mort sur le champ de bataille. Mukuro assouvira alors l'un de ses plus cher désir, posséder le corps de ce cher Tsunayoshi._**

**_Auteur : It's me_**

* * *

><p><strong>PS:<strong> Pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas compris le titre et qui sont sensible de l'âme, ceci est une fic NECROPHILE! Soit une relation entre un VIVANT et un MORT! Vous sachant avertie, je ne prends pas la responsabilité en cas de perte d'innocence!

**PS2:** Le titre n'est pas orthographié catastrophiquement, c'est un choix u.u

* * *

><p>Il était là, maintenant, devant le corps ensanglanté et froid de celui qu'il avait aimé. Et qu'il aimait toujours.<p>

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Etonnant comment une vie qui a mit 9 mois à se former puisse s'éteindre aussi rapidement...

Il s'agenouilla prés du cadavre et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

Il savait qu'il était mort, que son corps était brisé à jamais. Il aurait pensé qu'il serait dévasté, mais non. Au final, l'application qu'il avait mit à rester éloigné du jeune Vongola l'avait plus ou moins rendu insensible à son sort funèbre.

Un rire franchit soudain ses lèvres. Ce rire qui le caractérisait tant.

-"Kufufufu... Que vais-je faire de toi maintenant Tsunayoshi-kun...?"

Il se releva, le corps dans ses bras, et quitta ce qui avait été un champ de bataille pour un petit reste de forêt. Une fois la-bas, il déposa le corps sans vie sur le sol et s'activa à le dévêtir.

-"Oya Tsuna-kun, je suppose que je peux prendre ton corps maintenant..."

Il embrassa chastement les lèvres gelées du cadavre.

-"Neh me amor, je peux n'est-ce pas?"

L'une de ses mains s glissa dans le dos de l'ancien parrain, soulevant le haut du corps blessé. Il embrassa à nouveau la bouche glacée, mais cette fois sans retenu, passant la barrière des lèvres qui ne pouvaient pas opposer de résistance.

Sa main libre fouragea presque tendrement la chevelure claire avant de descendre le long du dos nu, frissonant à cause de la peau froide. Sa bouche longea la machoire et suçota la chair tendre du cou, chair sur laquelle il était désormais incapable de laisser la moindre trace.

Sa main qui soutenait le corps sans vie déposa celui-ci au sol et, avec sa consoeur, alla activement défaire ses propres vêtements. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres au contact de sa peau brûlante avec celle glacée du cadavre.

Ses mains parcouraient dans les moindres détails ce corps qu'il avait tant aimé et désiré.

Il le désirait encore ce corps sans vie.

Un rire lui échappa au travers de son souffle saccadé. Il se faisait vraiment peur parfois... Même s'il aimait Tsunayoshi, vouloir du sexe avec son cadavre n'avait rien de normal. Sa folie était donc si grande?

Il semblait bien.

Ses dents allèrent mordiller les boutons de chair tandis que ses mains masturbaient langoureusement leurs deux sexes ensemble. Des gémissements sortaient de sa bouche de plus en plus souvent tands que sous lui, le cadavre se raidissait.

Il se figea brutalement avant de reprendre son mouvement, parlant une nouvelle fois au cadavre.

-"Mmh, régidité cadavérique neh? Kufufufufu... Tu me surprendra toujours Tsuna-kun!"

Il continua ses va et viens jusqu'à venir dans un râle plus puissant que les autres. Il se releva ensuite un peu au-dessus du corps sur lequel il s'était allongé et admira, silencieux, le visage détendu de son amant.

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois le cadavre tandis qu'il plongeait sans douceur dans l'intimité inviolé du décédé. A quoi bon être délicat avec un mort? Et de toute façon, la douceur, peu importe son comportement précédent, n'avait jamais été sa plus grande qualité.

Un feulement de pur délice lui échappa.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de commencer à bouger au grés de son plaisir. La régidité cadavérique du jeune Vongola enserrait délicieusement son sexe, le faisant gémir à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il se demandait combien de temps il pourrait bien tenir... Pas bien longtemps au vue de son état.

Il prit le cadavre dans ses bras, le redressant, et mordit violemment la base du cou de ce dernier tandis qu'il jouissait à l'intérieur du mort, étouffant ainsi son dernier gémissement.

Il resta immobile durant de longue seconde, reprenant lentement son souffle avant de se retirer et de se mettre à admirer son amour. Dieu qu'il était beau, même dans la mort.

Plus tard, il les rhabilla tout deux tandis qu'un peu plus loin, les voix de Gokudera Hayato et de Yamamoto Takeshi appellaient leur boss.

Ces deux-la le trouvèrent finalement vivant avec, près de lui, le cadavre de Rokudo Mukuro. Sur ordre de leur boss, ils le prirent et l'enmenèrent. Aucun des deux ne vit alors le sourire qui orna ses lèvres. Aucun des deux n'entendit alors le rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-"Kufufufufu..."

* * *

><p>Bon alors c'est la première fois que je fais un lemon nécrophile, j'espère m'en être bien sortit ^^<p>

J'ai lu des fic où Mukuro possédait le corps de Tsuna sexuellement parlant, d'autre où s'était dans le sens premier du terme, alors j'ai décidé, sur la fin, de faire les deux à la fois ^^

Voila, j'espère que ça vous à plut ^^

Sauvez un auteur, laissez une reviews!


End file.
